leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Concept - Yurgen, the Evolutionary
|as_lvl = 2.35 |arm_base = 23.8 |arm_lvl = 3.6 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |ms = 335}} Yurgen, the Evolutionary is a custom champion concept. Abilities * Take note that Yurgen's abilities share their cooldowns. Proton Blast and Plus Charge afflict units they hit with Proton for 5 seconds. Minus Bomb and Electron Cannon afflict units they hit with Electron for 5 seconds. When a target has both Proton and Electron, the debuffs detonate, the target for seconds. |description2 = Yurgen's abilities change when you cast them. Casting the alternate ability grants Yurgen the use of the original ability.}} | }} Yurgen sends a proton ball at the target location, dealing magic damage in a 50-radius area after second. second after impact, the ball splits in two balls that fly in opposite directions, dealing the same amount of magic damage. |description2= After casting Proton Blast, Yurgen's Q becomes Minus Bomb. |description3= If Proton Blast hits an enemy champion stunned by Electronic Attraction, the cooldowns of Yurgen's basic abilities are refreshed. |leveling = 80% AP)}} 50% health cost)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana 5% current health)}} |range = | }} |speed = }} Yurgen calls 5 electron balls that fall in a line after a second delay, each dealing magic damage in a -radius area. |description2= After casting Minus Bomb, Yurgen's Q becomes Proton Blast. |description3= If Minus Bomb hits an enemy champion stunned by Electronic Attraction, the cooldowns of Yurgen's basic abilities are refreshed. |leveling = 80% AP)}} 50% health cost)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana 5% current health)}} |range= | }} |speed = 800}} | }} Yurgen gains health when his abilities hit enemies. Only triggers once per spell cast on enemies that aren't large minions/monsters or champions. Yurgen's abilities lose their health costs, but don't scale off of it either. |description2 = Releases a shockwave that reduces nearby enemies' armor and magic resist by 20% for 2 seconds, and them by 50%, decaying over 2 seconds. |description3= After casting Meltdown Mode, Yurgen's W becomes Optimal Mode. |leveling = |4| |5}}% missing health}} |cooldown = |cost = Free |costtype = |range = | }}}} Yurgen regains mana when his abilities hit enemies. Only triggers once per spell cast on enemies that aren't large minions/monsters or champions. Yurgen's abilities lose their mana costs, but scale off only half the regular AP scaling. |description2 = Releases a shockwave that nearby enemies by 50%, decaying over 2 seconds. Yurgen gains an additional 20% bonus armor and magic resist for 3 seconds for each enemy champion or large minion/monster hit. |description3= After casting Optimal Mode, Yurgen's W becomes Meltdown Mode. |leveling = |4| |5}}% missing mana}} |cooldown = |cost = Free |costtype = |range = | }}}} | }} Yurgen casts an electron ball from the sky above target unit. After a second delay, the ball falls on the target, revealing the area for a brief duration and dealing damage to enemies in a 100-radius area. Electron Cannon gains 50% range on an enemy affected with Proton. |description2= After casting Electron Cannon, Yurgen's E becomes Plus Charge. |leveling = 80% AP)}} 50% health cost)}} |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana 5% current health)}} |range = | }}}} Yurgen covers himself in protons and flies towards target unit, dealing damage to enemies around him while dashing, and in a 175-radius area when hitting his target. Plus Charge gains 50% range if it targets an enemy with Electron. |description2= After casting Plus Charge, Yurgen's Q becomes Electron Cannon. |leveling = 80% AP)}} 50% health cost)}} |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana 5% current health)}} |range = | }}}} | }} Yurgen calls forth his Neutron Star Bomb at target 250-radius area. After a 1 second delay, it lands, dealing magic damage and up to 500 units from the center of the blast in second. |leveling = 70% AP)}} 100% health cost)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana 20% current health)}} |range = 2000}} | second, and is only half as strong at the edge of the area.}}}} =Changelog= seconds from . * Proton Blast and Minus Bomb: ** Now reset the cooldowns of Yurgen's basic abilities if they hit an enemy stunned by Electronic Attraction. * Minus Bomb: ** Mentioned the -second delay before the first bomb falls. * Optimal Mode: ** Slow modified to 50% decaying over 2 seconds, from 20% for 3 seconds. * Meltdown Mode: ** Slow increased to 50% from 20%. (to match '''Optimal Mode')'' * Electron Cannon and Plus Charge: ** Cooldown modified to from . * Electron Cannon: ** Range modified to 600, increased to 900 against targets with Proton, from 700. * Neutron Star Collision ** Range increased to 2000 from 1000. August 26th 2016: * Proton and Electron debuff applications are now mentioned in Electronic Interaction rather than the abilities. June 26th 2016: Polishing. Yurgen still sported the numbers from when his abilities' cooldowns were independent. * Proton Blast and Minus Bomb: ** Mana cost modified to from . ** Damage increased to 80% AP)}} 50% health cost)}} from 50% AP)}} 50% health cost)}}. ** Cooldown decreased to from . * Meltdown Mode and Optimal Mode: ** Switched abilities' names so activation leads to entering the mode with the same name. ** Passives are no longer disabled when on cooldown. ** Range increased to 250 from 225. ** Cooldown modified to from . * Electron Cannon and Plus Charge: ** Cost increased to 90 mana from 80. ** Damage increased to 80% AP)}} 50% health cost)}} from 50% AP)}} 50% health cost)}}. August 10th 2014: Release, and a few changes here and there. }} Category:Custom champions